


ang una at kahuli-hulihang liham

by underthecitylights



Series: liham para sa'yo [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Baekhyun's letter to Sehun, Break Up, Letters, M/M, Paubaya by Moira, Songfic, Unhappy Ending, short fic
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27178799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underthecitylights/pseuds/underthecitylights
Summary: "Ako ang kailangan pero 'di ang mahal."
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun
Series: liham para sa'yo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000542
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	ang una at kahuli-hulihang liham

**Author's Note:**

> cue music: Paubaya — Moira Dela Torre

Hi Sehun,

Ang una at ang kahuli-hulihang liham ko sa'yo ay sisimulan ko sa _pasasalamat_.

Salamat sa mahigit isang taong nakasama kita — iyon na yata ang pinakamasayang taon sa buong buhay ko. Ni minsan ay hindi ko pinagsisihang nakilala kita. Nakakatawa mang isipin pero malaki na din ang pasasalamat kong bobo ako sa direksyon at mga lugar. Dahil doon, sa kalagitnaan ng katangahan ko ay nakilala kita.

Salamat, dahil sa pagkakataong matulungan ka kahit man lang sa maliit na paraan at sa napakaikling panahon. Sa pagtitiwala mo sa'kin, na isa sa aking pinakaiingatan sa lahat. Kahit na dumaan ka sa isa sa pinakamalaking dagok sa buhay mo sa kanyang pag-alis sa piling mo ay napili mo pa ding magtiwalang muli. 

Salamat sa pagpaparanas kung paano magmahal; sa pagkakataong maalagaan ka sa bawat pagkabigo, sa bawat sakit at kirot. Sa pagkakataong manatili sa tabi mo para saksihan ang bawat tagumpay, ang bawat kasiyahan, ang bawat malalaking kaganapan sa buhay mo.

Salamat sa pagkakataong binigay mo para maibuhos ko ang pagmamahal ko para sa'yo — pag-ibig na patuloy pa ring lumalalim.

Hanggang ngayon. Hanggang sa oras na ito habang isinusulat ko ang liham na ito. Baka hanggang bukas, at sa susunod pang mga araw. Buwan. Taon.

_Patawad_.

Patawad, sa lahat ng pagkakataong nagkulang ako. Kahit ilang buwan ko nang inaral ay hindi ko pa din makuha ang lasa ng timpla niyang kape na sobrang nagustuhan mo. O kaya sa hindi ko pag-gusto sa mga bagay na gusto niya o nagpapaalala sa'yo sa kanya. Pangako, sinubukan ko pero sadyang hindi lang talaga ako siya.

Patawad, dahil naging makasarili ako. Sa mga panahong kahit alam kong hindi ang pagmamahal ko ang kailangan mo, ang gusto mo, ang hanap mo, pinilit kong ipikit ang aking mga mata. Piniling magpakabulag sa bawat tingin mo sa kanya kapag nagkikita ang barkada; patuloy na umasang balang araw ay makikita mo rin ako, gaya ng pagtingin ko sa'yo. Gaya ng pagtingin mo sa kanya, kahit alam kong kailanma'y hindi ko masisilayan ang araw na iyon.

Patawad, sa lahat ng pagkakataong pinili kong magpakabingi sa bawat pagtawag mo sa pangalan niya habang mahimbing kang natutulog. Sa bawat pag-iyak mong nagpapahiwatig ng lumbay at pangungulila. Sa katahimikang bumabalot sa tuwing sinasabihan kitang mahal kita.

Patawad, sa mahigit na isang taong ninakaw ko sa iyo, sa inyo. Siguro kung hindi ako naligaw no'ng araw na iyon, kasama mo na siya ngayon. Siguro masaya ka na.

Kaya ngayon, babawi ako sa'yo, mahal.

Ang una at kahuli-hulihang liham ko sa'yo ay wawakasan ko sa isang _pamamaalam_.

Paalam, sa taong lubusan kong minahal at panigurado'y patuloy kong mamahalin. Sa taong pinangarap at nakita kong makakasama ko sa habambuhay pero sa ngayon ay mananatili na lamang itong pangarap. Sa taong minsa'y naging ngayon ko at ngayo'y magiging nakaraan.

Hiling kong makuha't makasama mong muli ang pagmamahal na sapat at nararapat sa'yo; ang tunay na kaligayahang ipinagkait ko sa'yo sa nakaraang taon. Iyon lamang ang hangad kong maibigay, kahit sa huling pagkakataon, na tangi ko rin lang maaalay sa aking pagbitaw.

Paalam, mahal. Pinapalaya na kita.

Baekhyun

**Author's Note:**

> I have always liked writing fics that are formatted like letters. Writing this at midnight feels nostalgic, apart from the expected heartbreak it brings, because it has been a long time since I've written one (the last one was for a former ship).
> 
> I hope I was able to convey the feelings and emotions I wanted to let out? The song is just too good not to write a short fic about. But (spoiler ahead) I do have an old prompt that I've been trying to start writing for a while now and this song can possibly help me to finally get it started. Hehe, hopefully.
> 
> This is getting lengthy but enjoy this once-in-a-lifetime angsty work from me. 😂


End file.
